


男朋友是个什么东西

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: Brett的脸变得和Edd一样红，他用一种很温柔的语气问："你到底是个什么东西？"
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	男朋友是个什么东西

《男朋友是个什么东西》  
"先生，请戴上口罩。"

Brett点点头，白色的口罩遮住了他的口鼻，就像这里的其他人一样，他们没有表情，似乎一切交流都只通过眼神。

"我一个月前在这里填写了就职申请，但是我一直没有收到回复，可以帮我查一下吗？"Brett问道。服务窗口的工作人员在她面前的投影上点了几下，"Brett Yang？""是的，正是我。"那名女性在电脑上敲敲打打了一会儿，调出另一份资料，"先生，您已经被一位匿名雇主录用，不过系统暂时还没有整合出雇佣合同，相信今天下午您就可以收到有关材料了。您现在就需要相关材料吗？我可以催一下。""哦!不了，我只是想知道……是什么工作？"

"是乐团乐手，符合您填写的条件。"

"谢谢。"

踏出这栋建筑物，外面的天空一如既往的被灰色工业烟尘覆盖，那些随处可见的霓虹灯衬得天空更加灰暗，好像这里从未有过白昼。

果然，下午他就在邮箱里看见了新消息。

录用他的人不是乐团主管，而是乐团里的指挥，这很奇怪。

通常雇主信息匿名时，多半不是什么好差事。可是他马上就要撑不下去了，没有生活资金来源，在这个地方根本坚持不了一个星期。

他没有在约定地点见到乐团的其他人，只有一个身材瘦高的男人穿着件黑色衬衣，袖子挽到手臂上，表情不爽地站在电线杆下。

"你……你是Eddy Chen吗？"他紧张地开口，那高个子立刻瞥过来，眼神依旧像杀人。

"是的。我猜你就是新来的小提琴家，Brett Yang？"  
Brett害怕的点点头，下一秒那高个子伸手拽着他领子把他拖走他也不会觉得奇怪。

"跟我来吧，我们去看看乐团排练的场地，然后……认识一下其他成员。"

那里比起一个正规演奏厅，更像一个废弃工厂的厂房。Brett跟着Eddy穿过铁皮大门，看到了房间中央站着的许多人——他们看起来并不太像专业的乐手，尤其是和穿着白衬衫黑色西裤的Brett相比。

"哦，新来的家伙吗？"说话的女性涂着夸张的黑色眼影，整个哥特风打扮，"你好啊，我是大提琴手，我叫Jessica。"

Brett睁大了眼睛，他微微点点头。旁边一个全脸涂成浅蓝色的男人走过来，他好像一只鱼那样，戴着唇环的嘴唇一张一合："真可爱。你好，我负责钢琴。"

他又和其他的几位成员打了招呼，这里的每一个人都有着风格独特的打扮，显得他好像才是"不正常"的那个人。

"好了，现在是我的讲话时间了。"Eddy不知道从哪儿拉来一把黑色的破的皮质椅子，他一只脚踩在上面，夸张地扬起胳膊，"排练时间与排练曲目我已经发到了你们的邮箱里，明天你们得自带谱架——如你们所见，这破地方什么都没有。"他咂了一下嘴巴，"抱歉啦，我租不起那么豪华高贵的地方，这里的环境条件似乎也……差不多？"

"挺好的，就是有点烂。"一个红头发的男孩嚷嚷道，他负责中提琴。

"中提琴没资格讲话!"Jessica和Eddy异口同声起来。  
Brett不知道他明天会经历什么，他的这些同僚看起来都不太正常，那位穿着人模人样的指挥兼乐团主管Eddy Chen，也不太像个正常人。

临走时，Brett又想起另一桩尴尬的事，他缓慢地把脚步挪到街边，一边挪，一边思考……他租的房子已经到期了，而他口袋里的钱不要说是房租了，他甚至支付不起一碗面条了。"怎么了Brett，你要去哪里？我可以带你一程。"Eddy拍了拍他的肩膀。

"额？"Brett眨了一下眼睛，像是没有听懂。

"我的车在对面。"

Brett顺着他的方向看到了那辆黑色的车，但他摇了摇头，"我只是在想今天晚上住到哪里。"

Eddy瞬间就懂了，"哦，这就是你急需一份工作的原因喽？我可以先把工资预支给你……你住在哪？"Brett报出了地址。"那样排练的时候你需要提前过来了，我记得那儿挺远的。"

他思考了一阵子，严肃地提出他的想法："你想找个人合租吗？我是说，我住的地方有空余的房间……"

"那挺棒的……只是，我练琴可能会比较打扰别人。"

"别担心，我的邻居已经习惯了我锯木头。"他做了个鬼脸。

"如果可以的话，太感谢你了!"Brett笑起来，只一瞬间，他的眼睛里像是有星星那样闪着光。Eddy不禁跟着笑起来，"你会做饭吗？""当然。""太棒了，那用做饭抵押房租你觉得可以吗？"Eddy问。

"当然没问题。"

最后，他们一起到了Eddy的家里。

Brett抽出半个下午的时间把他的书和一小部分衣物拿到了这里，相比起他租的那间房子，这里好的太多，房租也完全在他可以负担的范围内。

排练、演出，那些奇怪的朋友也都十分友善，除了有人排练之前没有练琴。

所有人都发现了Eddy和Brett很快成为了好友，他们有着相同的爱好，对音乐有着相同的追求，只需一个眼神Brett就知道自己要做什么。这是最完美的指挥和他的首席。

废弃的工厂内容纳下一支奇怪的乐团，还有一百二十个观众席，尽管这地方看起来与古典乐毫不相干，却依然吸引着大批乐迷前往。

Brett对这一切都很满意，Eddy也从来不会抱怨他的做饭水平，偶尔他们也会一起点外卖，吃点垃圾食品，喝杯奶茶……直到，直到Brett发现Eddy正在给自己充电。

是的，他回到家后，发现Eddy坐在沙发边上，扯着一根线戳到自己脖子后面——那地方有一个接口。

"啊？"Brett差点把自己的琴扔到地下。

"啊!"Eddy的身子在沙发上弹了一下，他拽着充电线的头不知所措地看着Brett，"你回来这么早？"

今天Brett出门是要换琴弦，但是乐器店没有开门，所以他很快就回来了。"那玩意，"Brett企图不让自己的表情变得奇怪，"是个充电线？"

Eddy迅速把线扔到了一边，他欲盖弥彰地站起身，双手在身后交叠，好像个做错事的小孩子，"可能是？"

"哦。"

他俩四目相对，在无人开口说话的尴尬中站立了五分钟，Brett推了推眼镜，他有点不知道从何开口："我们能别像大型出柜现场一样好吗？"

Eddy Chen的眼神更惊恐了，"你怎么知道……啊!"他赶紧捂住了嘴。

"我什么怎么知道，我知道了什么？"Brett疑惑地看着他，"我不就是说了……出柜？你……"

一个需要充电的非人类的性取向要怎么定义？

他以为在这里住了这么久，他大概摸清了Eddy的脾性，表面看起来高冷不近人情还有点神经病，其实是个傲娇小公主……可他真的不知道Eddy甚至不是人，这不是在骂Eddy，只是在陈述一个事实。

"Brett。"他像是准备认罪一样低下了脑袋。

"别，别这样。"Brett稍微后退了几步。

这样的举动让Eddy受刺激了一样猛地抬起头，他的目光如炬，用着一种十分戏剧化的动作向前走了一步，他很大声地喊道："Brett Yang，我……"不等他的宣言喊完，整个人便向后倒去，栽进了沙发里。

"嘿!Eddy你怎么了？"Brett吓了一跳，他生怕Eddy整出什么幺蛾子，弓着腰慢慢地靠进对方，结果发现对方可能是没电了。

对哦，刚才Eddy因为他没能把充电线插上。

给人，啊不是，给一个人类外表的机器人充电，这还是头一遭。

Brett小心翼翼地给Eddy充上电，把人在沙发上的躺姿调整好，然后准备起身离开，结果Eddy的手突然拽住了他，那双眼睛似乎在闪着泪光，"你要离开这里了吗？"

"是的呢。"Brett面无表情的回答。

"可是……可是……"他突然抽泣起来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉。

这场景再一次震惊了Brett，好家伙，他还没见过会哭的机器人呢。

"我……"由于"体力不支"，Eddy又一次晕了过去。

Brett呆呆地看着晕过去的家伙，干脆站在原地一动不动，直到充了一会儿电的Eddy再苏醒，再哭，然后不等说点什么又晕过去，最后再重复充电、苏醒、哭泣……Brett觉得他会因为虐待机器人被判刑关起来。

又一次Eddy醒来时，不等他先开口，Brett就捂着他的嘴，很大声地说道："我不会离开这里，我不歧视同性恋也不歧视机器人，无论你到底喜欢什么东西我都不歧视你，我们还是朋友!"

Eddy怯怯地看着他，双手却用力地拉住了他，"可我喜欢你!"

"Fuck。"

眼看着Eddy又要哭，Brett惊慌地站起来，甚至没有注意自己的姿势已经是把Eddy压在身子下面了。

那家伙果然不哭了，继而开始脸红，但他嘴里说出的话却是没有害羞的意思，"Brett你喜欢这样吗？可是，可是我想在你上面。"

Brett的脸变得和Edd一样红，他用一种很温柔的语气问："你到底是个什么东西？"


End file.
